


Broken Skates

by realityfallsapart



Series: The Road to Victuuri [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff and Angst, Headaches, Hugs, I cried while writing this, Injury, Jealousy, Kisses, M/M, More Hugs, More angst, Multiple times, Sex, Smut, UGGG THE ANGST, Yuuri comforts viktor, extreme fluff, i lost some teeth from the fluff, ice injury, im sorry yuuri and viktor, jk he freaks, lol why did i make viktors phone tag for yuri, smol angry son, someone save yuuri, they all freak, viktor is worried, yay hugs, yurio freaks too, yuuri and yuri are bros, yuuri gets hurt, yuuri why do i always write you in so much pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityfallsapart/pseuds/realityfallsapart
Summary: Viktor saw what was going to happen a split second before it did, and judging from the sharp intake of breath next to him, so did Yuri.The shorter blond Russian cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled at the top of his lungs, "DON'T JUMP KATSUDON!"But he was too late.ORYuuri has a skating accident during the Grand Prix Final and everyone freaks (especially Viktor)In later chapters, there is fluff, smut, and angst





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my people! This is my first fic, so I'm pretty anxious as to what you guys will think. This was born at like 4 in the morning, so please forgive the crappyness! (is that even a word? lol it is now) Anyways my next story should be up by the end of the week
> 
> *****In this story Victor is spelled as VIKTOR, Yurio is spelled as YURI, and Yuri K. as YUURI

Viktor saw what was going to happen a split second before it did, and judging from the sharp intake of breath next to him, so did Yuri.

The shorter blond Russian cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled at the top of his lungs, "DON'T JUMP KATSUDON!"

But he was too late.

Yuuri had already taken off in his triple axel by the time Yuri was opening his mouth to shout. The world seemed to slow to a snail's pace as Viktor's highly trained eyes witnessed the slight wobble of the metal skate on Yuuri's left shoe. It was a common occurrence among the skating world and could be prevented by checking to make sure the screws were tight every few months for a professional skater, and even less for the average. Viktor felt sick. **He** was the one that was supposed to make sure Yuuri's skates were in tip top shape; he even insisted on it once he became Yuuri's coach.

_"Don't worry! I am your coach now so I can take care of your skates!"_

_"B-but Viktor I've always-"_

_"Nonsense! I'll check them when I check mine anyway. Now, lets finish up here and then we can get something to eat, da?"_

Viktor watched as Yuuri came in for a landing after executing his axel perfectly. His left skate touched onto the ice first. The blade wobbled and almost spilled Yuuri onto the ice, but by sacrificing a few points, he was able to recover miraculously. Viktor was in disbelief as was Yuri besides him.

"Did he just....how...." Yuri gaped.

Viktor didn't respond. He was too busy trying watching Yuuri intently. By reading the emotions so clearly displayed on Yuuri's face, Viktor could tell that Yuuri was struggling to hang in there. Yuuri's eyebrows were slightly drawn together in confusion and surprise as he slowly lost more and more control over his ice skating. His mouth was parted more than usual, and his eyes were worried and anxious. Viktor was frantically thinking through Yuuri's Free Skate program to figure out if Yuuri was going to jump again (Yuuri may have surprised Viktor by showing the extent of his skill with that save before, but one more landing and the blade would snap) but Viktor's mind was painfully blank and bursting at the same time. Thoughts were racing their way through his head, yet he could recall none. Emotions were flooding his system, but it seemed that he couldn't feel a thing.

"I don't know what is happening but it seems that Katsuki Yuuri is losing control of his skating. When he landed that last triple axel his landing seemed particularly rough, and it even warranted a fellow skater to call out for him to stop! I don't know about you, Kelly, but I think...." What the announcer said into the microphone after that was lost to Viktor as his voice just seemed to slowly disintegrate into nothing. There was a buzzing in Viktor's ears and a sharp pain in his chest.

He watched as Yuuri swiftly launched into a quad flip. Viktor wanted to call out, to warn him, but it was like he was frozen. Besides him, Yuri practically launched over the wall. Yuuri's quad was beautiful. It was timed perfectly and the rotations were flawless but once Yuuri's skate touched down onto the cold surface, the loose screw finally gave out and the blade snapped from the shoe. Yuuri's ankle rolled to the side abruptly and he let out a cry of surprise and pain as he lost balance. Yuuri's body tumbled down and hit the ice with such a thunderous  **BANG!** that Viktor could clearly hear it over the crowd. Instantly the whole stadium was silent for a horrific count of three.

Viktor's heart stopped.

Yuuri lay dead motionless on the ice.

Viktor's mind had now truly halted. It was a blank white canvas. Not a thought was born after Yuuri fell, but his body was luckily still in working condition. Without thinking about it, Viktor's feet propelled him onto the ice with shaky steps. He slipped a few times and banged his knee, but he didn't even feel it in his desperation to get to his beloved, doing everything save sliding on his knees to arrive faster. 

Once Viktor found his way to Yuuri's side, his mind exploded. Emotion surged through him. He was scared--no  _terrified_ \--and felt immense anger and hatred towards himself. If he had done what he had said he would as Yuuri's coach, if he had protected his beautiful fiance and future husband like he was supposed to, Yuuri would be fine. He would have skated his finest and won gold.

He scooped Yuuri up into his arms and cradled Yuuri's head in his hands. When Viktor moved his palm to brush a few fallen strands of hair from Yuuri's face, they came back wet and sticky with blood the color of crimson. Viktor whipped his head to where Yuuri had laid on the ice and gagged. There was an abundance of the cruel liquid smeared onto the surface, the color an angrier red from the contrast to the stark white of the ice. Returning his attention to where it mattered, Viktor used one hand to support the back of Yuuri's head and the other to shakily clutch at the side of Yuuri's face.

"Yuuri! Yuuri....мой любимый....please open your eyes....c'mon Yuuri I need to see those beautiful eyes of yours real quick." Viktor's voice shook dangerously. Yuuri didn't respond. Didn't even show a sign of life. Not a twitch or moan or intake of breath. Viktor had the vague sensation that he was being spoken to, but it sounding like the voice was speaking to him while he had his head underwater and he decided to ignore it.

Two pairs of strong arms wrapped themselves around him and pulled, jerking him away from his Yuuri.

"NO!" Viktor shouted and viciously struggled against the flesh and bone prison. A team of paramedics then descended upon Yuuri and started to carefully yet frantically lift him onto a stretcher after checking for a pulse. The anxious and alarmed expressions the paramedics wore didn't reassure Viktor at all, but before he could break away, Yuri was gripping Viktor's shoulders, his green eyes intense.

"Viktor! Listen to me! They need to take Yuuri to the hospital to help him but they can't do that when you are  _hovering over him, stupid!_ " 

It could have been the fact that Yuuri was out of sight, the fact that Yuri had actually used Yuuri's proper name, or some other unknown reason, but Viktor managed to calm himself enough to for semi-rational thought. He looked beside him to find Chris and Otabek holding onto him, each on one side. They led Viktor off of the ice and rushed outside where Yuri caught the attention of a small taxi. There was only room for two, so Chris and Otabek stayed on the sidewalk with the promise that they would meet them at the hospital once they hailed another taxi. The sirens of the ambulance had already faded.

In the backseat of the now speeding taxi, Viktor wished that his thoughts would cease. He was plagued with  _what if's_ and the fear for the worst. His knee couldn't stop bouncing. Finally getting tired of it, Yuri slapped his hand onto Viktor's thigh and held it there without a word. In Viktor's opinion, the ride was all too long, but once the taxi finally arrived, he and Yuri jumped out and sprinted to the door. Viktor rushed to the front desk with Yuri on his heels. 

"How may I help-"

"Katsuki Yuuri! I need to know-" Viktor spoke too swiftly for proper understanding, but Yuri shoved him out of the way and spoke significantly slower, but with his signature  _you better give me what I want NOW_ attitude. 

"We need all the information you have on Katsuki Yuuri.  _Please._ " 

Even in his state of panic, Viktor could afford to be surprised at the fact that he had never heard anyone say the word 'please' like it was an insult. Clearly somewhat intimidated, the nurse flipped through her clipboard in a hurry.

"He just entered surgery. We don't know the extent of the damage but we do know that he has had extreme head trauma. I don't know how long he will be."

Yuri nodded his head in a silent  _thank you_ and dragged Viktor to the waiting room. Sitting down, Viktor out his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands and finally allowed himself to sink fully into despair.

* * *

Multiple people entered and exited the waiting room during Viktor's stay, both for Yuuri and not. Phichit, Yakov, Chris, Otabek, JJ and his fiance, and other fans all came to express their sorrows and condolences. They all left though, except Yuri. It was well into the night--almost morning--when a fan had recently left and Yuri decided to speak.

"It makes me sick, how they were acting. They are acting like he is-is.....gone." Yuri's voice cracked at the last word and the raw emotion that was in the sentence--not to mention the fact that Yuri couldn't even say the word  _dead_ \--was enough to cause Viktor to lift his head. Yuri's eyes were red and slightly puffy from crying. His cheeks were tear stained and his shoulders were slumped. Yuri started at the floor.

_When had he been crying?_

Subconsciously, Viktor leaned over and tugged Yuri into a tight hug. Yuri tensed, but he didn't pull away. 

It was at that moment that a doctor entered the waiting room with a stoic expression.

"Katsuki Yuuri?"

Instantly both Viktor and Yuri shot up from their seats and rushed to the doctor with hopeful faces. Viktor gazed at the man. His hair was graying and there were deep stress lines around his eyes and on his forehead. His eyes were hard and tired. This was a man that had had lives in his hands and failed at times, and was weighted down with it.

_All doctors look like that even if they don't have bad news....right? RIGHT?_

"Mr. Katsuki was able to pull through the surgery. He has suffered a broken ankle and severe brain trauma, which we have yet to know the extent to. The next 24 hours are going to be critical. If he wakes, I strongly believe that he will make a full recovery. If he wakes past this 24 hour window, there is a greater chance that he will not. Granted, while my guesses are based off of hundreds of other cases, there are miracles everyday and he can still wake a week from now and heal with flying colors. We will only know the true extent of his injuries when he wakes. Are you family?"

"Yes," Viktor breathed without hesitation.

"What is your relation?"

Wordlessly, Viktor showed his ring. The doctor glanced at it then back at Viktor.

"I'm sorry but that means nothing to me. What is your relation to Mr. Katsuki?"

Yuri surged forward and grabbed the doctor's collar. He pointed to Viktor.

"Listen here. Just in case you don't recognize him, he is  _Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri's husband_. I am Yuri Plisetsky, their son. We. Are. FAMILY." Yuri held onto him for another second or two to push his point before letting the doctor go. Wordlessly, the doctor led him down the hall, up a flight of stairs, and to a plain white door.

"Wait here please." 

The doctor disappeared into the room and shut the door behind him. Viktor looked at Yuri who was leaning against the wall.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You said that I was Yuuri's husband--which I practically am--but you also said that you were our son. Did you mean that?"

Yuri blew a strand of hair from his face and sighed. Still not looking at Viktor, Yuri explained himself.

"If I said I was just a friend, that asshole wouldn't have let me in. Besides, you two definitely act like it sometimes. You guys act even more like my parents then my actual parents, so you might as well be. Don't get me wrong, you two are way too annoying and obvious about it." Yuri spat, but it lacked his usual malice. Viktor felt like giving him another hug and was going to, but the doctor emerged. 

"You may come in now."

Yuri and Viktor both rushed past the doctor and into the room. Yuuri was on the bed, a bandage wrapped around his head. His eyes were closed and his skin pale. A heart monitor beeped steadily next to him and an IV needle was in his arm. Viktor sat down in a chair and held Yuuri's cold hand. Yuri sat across from him. And they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

* * *

Five hours and thirty seven minutes later (of course Viktor was counting) Viktor felt Yuuri's fingers twitch around his. Viktor's head snapped up and he eagerly scanned Yuuri's face for a sign of change. It came a few minutes later with a sharp exhale. Viktor stood up so suddenly that the chair he was sitting on fell backwards. By now Yuri had caught on and was watching Yuuri with as much anticipation as the retired skater. A few tense minutes passed again until Yuuri moaned and cracked his eyes open.

"YUURI!" They both shouted and tackled him in a hug. Viktor openly cried into Yuuri's shoulder while Yuri struggled to hold back tears of joy. When they finally let Yuuri go, he was flushed and definitely looking better.

"You scared us katsudon," Yuri said and lightly punched Yuuri's shoulder.

"God, never do that again," Viktor breathed and captured Yuuri's lips in a fierce kiss. Yuuri gasped in surprise at Viktor's actions, but Viktor only used this to his advantage in the kiss. Viktor moved his mouth against Yuuri's with fervor and passion and only broke away with his growing need for air. When they parted Viktor didn't go far; he rested their foreheads together, mingling their breaths. It was only once Yuri said something did he truly pull away.

"All right stupid get off of him!"

That was also when the doctor intervened, walking through the door.

"Yuuri we are glad that you are awake. As soon as you are feeling up to it we would like to run a few tests to make sure that there is no hidden damage. When would you like to do this?"

After sharing a glance with Viktor and Yuri, Yuuri nodded.

"Now would be nice."

* * *

Viktor and Yuri waited in Yuuri's room for about an hour when the door opened. The doctor and Yuuri entered. Viktor felt relief wash over him as he took in the bright smile on Yuuri's face; it wouldn't be there if anything was wrong. Even the doctor seemed less somber, if only slightly.

"i have great news gentlemen, Mr. Katsuki will make a full recovery. He has some minor swelling and a fierce concussion, but that is to be expected with the amount of force that his head experienced. He is going to be prescribed a standard pain medication that should help alleviate the pain of his ankle. If Mr. Katsuki experiences any migraines then he can take only the most basic medicines. I have all of the available medicines that he can take here on this slip of paper-" the doctor handed Viktor a slightly rumpled post-it note, "-and he should take it easy the next few weeks. No ice skating for at least two months and even then Mr. Katsuki needs to take it slow. If he experiences any memory loss, extreme dizziness, or bed-rendering migraines, he should come back immediately. Minor dizziness is expected, as is a lack of appetite in the next few days." The doctor smiled at Yuuri and shook both Viktor's and Yuri's hands. "We're going to have to keep you here for the next day or two because of precautionary measures, but you should be fine. I'll get you the paperwork you have to sign; I'll be right back."

The doctor exited, closing the door behind him. Viktor took a step forward and engulfed his fiance in a hug, burying his head in Yuuri's neck. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor's back and traced soothing circles in between Viktor's shoulder blades. Keeping his head down, Viktor grabbed Yuri's jacket and pulled him in to join the hug fest. 

"W-wait Viktor-"

"No," Viktor mumbled, "you are going to be in this hug too and you are going to like it."

That's how the doctor found them when he returned. Hugging in the middle of the room, Viktor and Yuri holding back tears. The doctor coughed into his fist and the three skaters separated, but Viktor kept his arm firmly around Yuuri's waist.

"Here you go Mr. Katsuki. This is all of the information I have for you, and I just need your signature here." The doctor said, pointing to a line at the bottom of the page. Yuuri looped his initials onto the paper, and the doctor smiled before bidding them goodbye until he the next time he would return.

* * *

Viktor supported Yuuri as the walked out of the hospital two days later and hailed a taxi to take them to the hotel while Yuri spread the news among their friends via text. Once seated in the taxi, Yuri gave instructions to the driver. The man nodded and weaved in and out of traffic. Once they arrived, Yuri surprisingly hugged Yuuri and Viktor goodbye and grumbling about how they were "stupid idiots" before returning to his own room down the hall. Viktor helped Yuuri into and out of the elevator, and into their room on the third floor. Although it was the middle of the day, Yuuri was exhausted from his ordeal, so Viktor guided him into bed.

Viktor looked down at his fiance and felt his heart leap. Yuuri's eyes were half-lidded, his face and posture relaxed. Yuuri's hospital shirt was riding up on his body to reveal a few inches of tantalizing pale skin and the tops of his sharp hipbones that his low-cut pants showed. Viktor wanted to kiss Yuuri's skin, but he knew if wasn't the time nor the place. So instead, he settled with capturing Yuuri's lips in a soft and innocent kiss.

"Sleep well, мой любимый." He murmured and made to exit the bedroom, but Yuuri caught his arm.

"Stay?" he implored sleepily. Viktor couldn't say no to Yuuri, so he laid down facing him and stroked the hair out of Yuuri's face. Yuuri sighed and melted at the contact, so Viktor continued with the movement. Before long, Yuuri was fast asleep. Viktor smiled down at Yuuri and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist, pulling him flush against Viktor's side so Yuuri's head was tucked under Viktor chin. Viktor kissed Yuuri's forehead.

And though Yuuri was fast asleep, Viktor still found himself muttering Russian into Yuuri's hair before falling asleep himself.

"Я люблю тебя, Юри"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trans:  
> мой любимый----my beloved  
> Я люблю тебя, Юри----I love you, Yuuri
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


	2. Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I was surprised with how responsive you guys were, and how many people wanted another chapter so here you guys go! Thank you for everyone that commented, sent me messages in my inbox, bookmarked, and left kudos on my work!
> 
> THERE WILL BE AT LEAST ONE MORE CHAPTER (and if I am lucky it will either be today or tomorrow at the latest)

Viktor was certain that his emotions were going to kill him.

He was in the bathroom and his mind was a war zone, not only from the nightmare that he had had, but from the previous days events too. Phichit had dropped off Yuuri's skating bag a few hours ago and had found Viktor in the middle of a horrible dream.

_"Viktor!"_

_Viktor mumbled something inaudible and rolled over, away from Phichit. He was sweating and had clumps of the sheets clenched in his fists. His face was scrunched up and he occasionally let out a low moan._

_"Viktor wake up!"_

_This time Phichit shook Viktor's shoulder vigorously, jolting him awake. Viktor bolted up to a sitting position, chest heaving, mind racing. He looked around frantically until he saw Yuuri still passed out next to him. Viktor managed to calm slightly at the sight, the irrational fear that the nightmare he had was real, disappearing._

_"Viktor....are you okay?"_

_It was only then did Viktor notice Phichit standing next to him with an anxious face. Viktor nodded though he wasn't even sure if he was in fact 'okay.' He doubted it._

_"Oh....okay. I brought Yuuri's things...." Phichit's voice died as he gestured to the bag on the ground near the door and Viktor nodded again in confirmation. Yuuri had given the Thai man a key to their room for emergencies back when he and Yuuri had first arrived at the hotel. Phichit scratched the back of his head and looked at the floor--clearly at a loss for what to say or do next._

_"Is Yuuri okay?"_

_Viktor finally answered him with words instead of a simple shake of the head._

_"Yes. No major damage. He just won't be skating for a while."_

_"Oh that's great!" Phichit smiled and Viktor gave a strained one back, still shaken from his dream. Phichit then scratched his head again. "Well, I guess I should be going then. You are probably exhausted and I have to get some sleep too. I'll see you around Viktor. Tell Yuuri that I hope he gets better if I don't see him before my flight home tomorrow."_

_"Sure."_

_Viktor then followed Phichit out and shut the door. After triple checking the lock, he returned to the bedroom and sat on the side on the bed, picking up the bag on his way over. He unzipped it and reached in, taking out an ice skate._

_Specifically, and ice skate with no blade._

_As if it was fire, Viktor dropped it immediately. It landed on the floor with a dull THUD. Viktor felt the guilt wash over him again in waves, along with his nightmare. He stared at the skate-less shoe for a few moments before in a rush he scooped it up, tossed it into the bag, and practically threw the bag out of the bedroom followed by closing the door. Viktor shakily stumbled over to the bathroom that branched off of the bedroom and to the sink. He splashed a few handfuls of water on his face and planted both palms firmly on each side of the faucet. Leaning into his hands, Viktor took long, laborious breaths. He dared not turn on the light. Viktor did not want to see the face of a man who had let his love down._

Which was where he was now.

Viktor did not know how long he had been there. He only knew that his arms ached and his teeth were clenched too hard to be comfortable. But he couldn't bring himself to move. He felt like stone.

Viktor heard a small moan from the bed and it was like the curse that had overcome him was lifted. He sprang into the bedroom to find Yuuri sleepily searching for Viktor on the bed.

"V-Viktor.....where....."

Viktor momentarily forgot his previous emotions as his heart surged with love for the man that was Katsuki Yuuri. Viktor slipped under the sheets and gathered Yuuri to him. Yuuri rolled so his head was on Viktor's chest and he sighed in his sleep, finally finding his lover. Viktor on the other hand laughed silently to himself and wrapped one arm around his fiance's waist, the other curling itself in the dark hair. Viktor stroked the soft locks between his fingers, the close contact soothing Viktor's heart. 

Although it didn't last.

Little by little Viktor's hatred for his forgetfulness and the nightmare all came crashing back and Viktor gritted his teeth as he though about it all. 

The guilt he felt was crushing. He hated the fact that he had let Yuuri down. Because he forgot to check Yuuri's skates, he had fallen during the Grand Prix and injured himself. Yuuri had also been close to a major head injury that could have caused all sorts of other problems--both medical and professional--including death, and it was Viktor's fault.

Viktor shivered as that terrible word entered his mind.

Death.

What an ugly word.

It turned Viktor's train of thought to his nightmare. In it, Yuuri had been skating and Viktor was watching. Yuuri's skate broke, like in the final, and Yuuri fell. Viktor had started to run, but the faster he ran, the farther Yuuri got from him.

_"Yuuri! YUURI!"_

Yuuri was bleeding and reaching out to Viktor pleadingly.

_"Viktor....please...."_

Viktor had ended up collapsing onto the ground, sobbing into his hands. He had let Yuuri down again. He had let Yuuri get hurt and suffer. He was a monster.

Viktor shivered and pulled Yuuri closer to him. He buried his nose into the Japanese man's hair and inhaled deeply, wrapping Yuuri with Viktor's own body. After a bit, Viktor was able to calm himself and expel the dark thoughts from his head. He must have been squeezing too tightly though, because Yuuri stirred awake.

"V-Viktor?" he murmured sleepily.

Just hearing Yuuri's soft voice helped ease Viktor's mind in more ways than he could count. Viktor relaxed, but didn't let his Yuuri go.

"Hmmm?"

"Why are you awake?"

It was an innocent question but Viktor still found his mind quickly trying to come up with a believable excuse so Yuuri wouldn't worry.

"It's nothing, love. Go back to sleep."

"Viktor."

Viktor was silent for a while before he answered.

"I had a nightmare. You were skating and your skate broke again, but I couldn't get to you in time." Viktor seemed to squeeze Yuuri harder. "And....I feel guilty. I let you down. If I had only done what I had said I would and wasn't so damn forgetful then you wouldn't have fallen and gotten hurt. Your ankle and head would be fine and you would be sleeping with a gold medal around your neck right now. But instead, I-I ruined it." Viktor's voice cracked with the amount of remorse in his confession. Yuuri looked up at him with surprise.

"V-Viktor...."

"I'm sorry, Yuuri!"

Viktor began to cry, and then sob as Yuuri held him. He cried and cried and cried until it felt like he had cried all of the tears that he could, and even then it took him a while to calm down. When he did, Yuuri pulled back and kissed away the tears that littered Viktor's face, ending with a long, slow, passionate kiss that communicated so many forms of love, it left Viktor dizzy.

"Viktor, you didn't let me down. It was as much as my responsibility as it was yours. I forgot to too." Yuuri smiled and Viktor couldn't help but return the gesture. "And you aren't going to get rid of me so easily. I'm in this for the long run and one fall isn't going to stop me." Viktor opened his mouth to say something, but Yuuri held up a hand. "I have had a lot of guilt over the years and most of it was caused by my anxiety, so I know that me saying it isn't your fault really doesn't do much to help you right now. You have to realize that it was a joint failure in your own time, so until you do, I will say the only thing that I think will ease your thoughts: I forgive you."

Viktor's mouth opened slightly. It seemed like Yuuri had read his mind. And though what he said didn't completely cease the troubles in Viktor's head, knowing that he had Yuuri's forgiveness made the thoughts seem much smaller. Viktor snuggled up to Yuuri.

"You always seem to know what to say, мой любимый." 

Yuuri tightened his hug on Viktor (that hug had been going on for a solid fifteen minutes now) and Viktor in turn pressed a kiss to Yuuri's lips. He murmured the words  _I love you_ into Yuuri's ear, and Yuuri whispered them back.

"I love you too, Viktor."

Viktor decided that nothing else that Yuuri could say from now on would ever trump those five words. How they seemed to roll off of Yuuri's tongue looked so natural and so beautiful that Viktor knew that he needed nothing else in life if he only heard those words everyday. 

They fell asleep hugging, in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to make this so dark, it just kind happened (whoops). The plans that I did have for this chapter though, I am going to use in a third chapter. Because of a message that I got from someone, I am thinking about making this a series, and if you guys have any ideas / prompts / special requests for me, that would be great! (not sure if I am going to do it, but I think I might)
> 
> Translations:  
> мой любимый-----my beloved
> 
> One more thing, Thanks again for everyone that sent me messages and commented and stuff I really like reading them and did not expect this much positive feedback from my first fic! I appreciate constructive criticism and compliments and all sorts of stuff.
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a great day :D (sorry this is so short)


	3. Headaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is the third time I have tried to write this chapter. The other two times got deleted when my computer froze, so sorry that this is later than when I said I would have this up by. It's also the reason why this is so short
> 
> Thanks for everyone who gave me feedback! Like I said earlier, if you have an idea about what else I should do to this story, then let me know. I'm making a fourth chapter and it should be up in a day or two.

Viktor was in the middle of making himself and Yuuri a nutritious breakfast of slightly burnt toast and nutella when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Viktor! You need to come to the rink now!"_

Viktor winced at the volume of Yuri's voice blasting over the speakers.

_"I need help landing a quad flip before I leave for Russia!"_

Because Viktor valued his eardrums, he placed the device on the counter and pressed the speaker button.

"Yuri, first stop shouting through the phone or you are going to wake up Yuuri. Second, why does it have to be now? You do understand that it is only eight o'clock in the morning, right?"

_"I don't care because once I leave, I'm not going to see you again until that stupid piggy's ankle heals and I want to learn from someone who has been doing it for years!"_

Viktor rubbed the space between his eyes. 

"Yuri, son, please stop-"

_"I AM NOT YOUR SON! YOU AND THAT DAMN KATSUDON ARE NOT MY PARENTS!!!"_

Viktor smiled to himself even though he knew that at this point Yuuri was sure to wake up. He decided to poke at Yuri some more.

"Son, that is not how you are supposed to talk about your other Dad. You need to talk about him with respect."

Viktor covered his ears with his hands as Yuri's response screamed through. He didn't catch all of what Yuri yelled, but Viktor got the general meaning.

"Ok fine I'll be there in a bit."

_"GOOD YOU BETTER NOT FORGET OR-"_

"Bye, Yuri."

Viktor hung up and laughed to himself. It was all to easy to get under Yuri's skin.

"V-Viktor?" a soft voice called from the direction of the bedroom. Viktor smiled. "Viktor- _Ah!_ "

The grin disappeared from Viktor's face as he dropped his phone and ran to the bedroom at Yuuri's cry of pain. He rushed in to find Yuuri on the floor, clutching at his ankle. Without thinking, Viktor scooped Yuuri up and carried him to the kitchen area of their hotel room where there was more light. Viktor set Yuuri down on a chair and crouched down to gently probe at Yuuri's ankle, but Yuuri hissed at the contact.

"What did you do, Yuuri? Try to walk?" Viktor asked incredulously.

Yuuri blushed deeply and hung his head in shame, mumbling something inaudible.

"Hmmm?"

"Y-yeah. Yesterday just seemed like a dream so....I thought it was and I....forgot"

"Yuuri, darling, you have a cast on, how did you forget?" Viktor asked. Yuuri shrugged and still stared at the floor. 

"I'm sorry, Viktor...."

"Hey," Viktor cupped Yuuri's face and forced their eyes to meet. Viktor sometimes forgot that Yuuri took most things to heart. "it's okay. I don't care that you forgot, promise." Viktor smiled. "I only care that you are hurting. So let's try this again, shall we?" Viktor brought their lips together in a slow and loving kiss. When he pulled back Yuuri was smiling faintly. "Good morning, love."

Yuuri  gave Viktor a peck on the lips.

"Good morning to you too, Vitya."

They stayed within kissing distance for a moment longer before Viktor stood up and retrieved the bag the doctor had given them at the hospital. Reaching inside, Viktor pulled out a small bottle, unscrewed the lid, and handed Yuuri a white pill the size of the tip of his pinkie finger. As Yuuri took his medicine and Viktor finished up the toast he was making, his phone went off seven times with demanding texts from Yuri. After the third text, Viktor had sent a quick  _I'm on my way_ to shut Yuri up, but the texts kept coming.

 **smol angry son** sent you:  _Viktor where are you_

 **smol angry son** sent you:  _VIKTOR_

 **smol angry son** sent you:  _VIKTOR GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE_

 **You** sent:  _I'm on my way_

 **smol angry son** sent you:  _VIKTOR_

 **smol angry son** sent you: _VIKTOR NOW_

 **smol angry son** sent you: _I SWEAR FOR THE LOVE OF CATS IF YOU DON'T GET HERE SOON I WILL KICK YOUR ASS INTO NEXT WEEK_

 **smol angry son** sent you:  _WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU_

At that point, Viktor just ignored him.

"Who keeps texting you?" Yuuri asked, taking another bite of his heavily nutella-ed toast. Viktor gobbled up the rest of his in a rush and made his way to the bedroom to get dressed.

"It's Yuri! He wants me to help him land a quad flip before his flight to Russia later tonight!" he called from the closet of their bedroom. Viktor emerged seconds later in the middle of buttoning his shirt (unknowingly) with the buttons in the wrong holes. Yuuri laughed at him and quickly finished the rest of his toast before beckoning Viktor to him. After He fixed Viktor's shirt, Yuuri looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Can I come with? I know I can't skate, but I would love to watch and be close to the ice."

Viktor smiled down at Yuuri, his hands on Yuuri's shoulders.

"Of course, Yuuri. We just have to make a stop first, then."

* * *

After stopping at a medical supplier to pick up a pair of crutches for Yuuri, the pair finally arrived at the ice rink, where Yuri, Phichit, Chris, and Otabek were busy skating. They only made it about halfway to the benches before Yuri spotted them.

"Viktor where have you been I last texted you over an hour ago!" Yuri demanded. Viktor gestured to Yuuri.

"As you can see we had to get Yuuri a pair of crutches first, so he isn't immobile with a that broken ankle of his."

"Still! Couldn't that have waited until you taught me something first?"

"Yuri, son, please talk to your parents with respect."

There was a moment of silence at Viktor's statement before the rink erupted.

"Viktor, did you say son?"

"When did this happen? Can I post it?"

"Um, Viktor, when did we get a son?"

"I AM NOT YOUR SON AND YOU TWO AREN'T MY PARENTS!!!"

Before Yuri could continue with the rant that was bound to happen, Viktor raised a hand, wordlessly calling for silence.

"Yuri, please, you called yourself our son in front of a doctor the other day at the hospital, I think that makes us your parents and you our son. Besides, like you said, we already act like parents towards you anyway."

Yuri's face was a mixture of awe and fury, at least until he spotted Phichit videoing the whole event. Yuri lunged for the phone, but the Thai skater's lightning fingers were too quick and before Yuri could catch up to him, Phichit had sent the video out across all of his social media accounts.

"PHICHIT YOU BETTER DELETE THAT NOW!!!"

"No! The world needs to see this!"

Chris sent Viktor a smirk and Otabek just watched the scene around him with a lost and confused expression. One of those,  _what the hell is going on_ looks. Viktor felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to find Yuuri looking at him with a puzzled expression and a question in his eyes, so Viktor retold the story of what had happened in the hospital. Once he finished, Yuuri had a blush dusting his features and a soft smile on his lips. Viktor felt his heart seize.

_Damn it has to be illegal for someone to look this cute while embarrassed._

"He really said that?"

"Yeah." Viktor glanced behind his shoulder and deemed that Phichit had been in mortal danger for long enough. He kissed the top of Yuuri's head. "Go find a seat, love."

As Yuuri made his way to the benches, Viktor tied his skates and stepped onto the ice, the familiar feeling sparking all sorts of memories in him. He cupped his hands around his mouth and called to Yuri.

"Yuri! If you want me to teach you how to land a quad flip then get over here. You can start by refraining from trying to kill my fiance's best friend!"

* * *

A few hours later, Viktor was standing over a panting Yuri who had a few bruises from falling littering his skin. 

"Let's take a break."

Viktor skated off the ice and slipped on his skate covers. Looking up to where Yuuri had sat, Viktor frowned. Yuuri was leaning with his head in his hands, elbows on his knees and a grimace of his face. Viktor rushed over and crouched in front of his future husband. 

"Yuuri? Baby what's wrong?" He murmured, using a pet name that he only utilized on special occasions. Yuuri groaned.

"It's my head....it hurts....a lot...."

Viktor took Yuuri's head into his own hands and gently tilted his head up so Viktor could see Yuuri's eyes. They were half-lidded and Viktor could now see just how pale Yuuri looked without his face in his hands. Viktor felt fear clutch at his heart.

"Come on, let's go back to the hotel."

"No," Yuuri murmured, his eyelids falling closed and leaning into Viktor's touch. "You said you would help Yuri...so help him. I can get a taxi by myself."

"Yuuri, you have a broken ankle and your head hurts do you really think that I am just going to-"

"Viktor~" Yuuri whined, his eyebrows scrunching together. "Help Yuri."

"No, you are way more-"

"Viktor help him."

"Yuuri, please-"

"I have crutches. I can walk."

"But your head-"

"I can have Phichit take me to the hotel room. I'll be  _fine_ , Vitya."

Yuuri opened his eyes and leaned forward to give Viktor a kiss. Yuuri moved his lips against Viktor's and pulled away all too soon. Viktor frowned. He didn't want to leave Yuuri alone with the recent events yesterday, especially not under these conditions. 

Yet....

Viktor knew that Yuuri was right. He had said that he would help Yuri with learning a quad flip, and Yuri almost had it. Maybe an hour or so and they would be done, so it wasn't like Yuuri would be by himself for a while. And Phichit was trustworthy. Viktor had found the Thai skater very loyal to Yuuri and he knew that he could trust Yuuri in his care until Yuuri got to the hotel room. Viktor sighed deeply and dragged his eyes back up to Yuuri's brown eyes. Yuuri gave him a tight smile and another kiss, this one lasting longer than the last. 

"Thank you, Vitya."

Viktor mumbled a 'your welcome' and helped Yuuri stand up. Viktor opened his mouth to shout, but thinking about Yuuri's head, he covered Yuuri's ears first.

"Phichit!"

Phichit turned and skated over with a curious expression on his face. Viktor released Yuuri's ears and put his hands around his fiance's waist.

"Can you take Yuuri to our hotel room? He isn't feeling well and he won't let me come with him, but i don't want Yuuri to go alone."

"Yeah, sure!" Phichit said brightly, "I was just going to leave pretty soon anyway. Hey, Yuuri, maybe this will give us extra time to catch up, huh?"

* * *

Viktor watched as Phichit and Yuuri closed the door to the rink behind them and disappeared. Viktor had the vague sensation of losing something important, before he turned around and caught Yuri's attention.

"Alright, Yuri, let's get this done; I have to get back to a sick katsudon."

* * *

Viktor unlocked the door to their apartment feeling anxious and worried. His coaching session with Yuri had turned out longer than he expected, lasting three and a half hours longer than he previously thought. Which meant that it was nearly dinner and Yuuri had been here for quite a while by himself. Stepping inside, Viktor called out softly.

"Yuuri? Yuuri where are you?"

A low moan sounded from the direction of the couch. Viktor made his way over to find Yuuri curled up under a blanket, a deep frown etched into his features. Viktor kneeled on the floor and stroked the side of Yuuri's face. 

"Love, what's wrong? Tell me what hurts the most. Your ankle? Head?"

"Head." Yuuri whispered and Viktor felt a dagger pierce his heart. He hated it when Yuuri was in pain and right now Yuuri was definitely hurting. Viktor bit his lip and thought furiously about what to do. The doctor had said that Yuuri could have basic medicine for his headaches, right? But that would mean that he would have to leave Yuuri again and he wasn't sure if that was the best decision for either of them right now. What made people feel better?

"Yuuri, are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

Yuuri gave the tinniest nod. 

"Okay.....I think we have some soup left from when we went grocery shopping before the finals. I'll be right back." 

Viktor kissed Yuuri's forehead and stood. He stripped himself from his jacket and his shoes before opening the few cabinets that was in the kitchen part of the hotel room. He prayed that there was soup. Normally they got it whenever they went anywhere for Yuuri's competitions because Viktor loved it, but he knew that if he counted on his memory he could be looking at a very soup-less dinner tonight.

When he opened the last cabinet, there it was, one can of Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup. Viktor grabbed it and heated it up, poured it into a bowl and slipped in an ice cube to cool it down. He carefully carried it to where Yuuri was laying on the couch and put it down on one of the side tables. After a few minutes, Viktor was able to manage to convince Yuuri to sit up do he could have his soup. Viktor spoon-fed him even though Yuuri insisted that he could feed himself and he managed to get Yuuri to eat about half the bowl before he needed to lay down again. 

"If you want I can go out and get you some medicine. There is a drugstore around the corner practically, but I can't get you anything strong."

"No." Yuuri breathed, "I just need you to hold me and make everything feel better again," he mumbled.

Viktor smiled down at his Yuuri and slowly pushed Yuuri back into a sitting position so Viktor could grab a seat on the couch. Viktor pulled Yuuri back down so his head was in Viktor's lap. Viktor wound his fingers into Yuuri's soft locks and gently combed them through. He whispered sweet nothings to Yuuri and was sure to kiss his hair every time he moaned or whimpered from the sharp pain in his head. 

Viktor sat there for a while and thought about how lucky he was. He had more money from competitions than he knew what to do with and five gold medals from the Grand Prix's alone. He had friends and a beautiful fiance that was the most caring and sweet person in the world. And yes, even though said fiance was in tremendous pain, Viktor knew that they were both lucky that the injuries hadn't been worse with the fall that Yuuri had suffered. 

 _Yes,_ Viktor thought,  _I am more that lucky with how my life has turned out._

He looked down at a Yuuri sleeping on his lap, a peaceful expression on his angelic features. Viktor laughed to himself and kissed Yuuri's temple. Content with the fact that he wouldn't be getting up for a while, Viktor adjusted the blanket so it enveloped them both fully. Settling into a comfortable position, Viktor fell asleep with a hand in Yuuri's hair and a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently found out that someone has been recommending my work to people on Tumblr and I have to say thank you to whoever that anon is! What you said was so sweet!
> 
> I'm sorry this is so poorly written, but after having it deleted twice on me, I was a little fed up with this chapter.


	4. Jealously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THERE IS SEX AND EXTREME FLUFF IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!
> 
> This chapter was actually a request from someone on Tumblr who had read my story, so if you do not want to read, then don't it's all good I won't take it personally :)
> 
> Also thank you for the comments, kudos, and such! You guys are too good to me!

Viktor decided that he now hated people. Specifically strangers. They were in a Saint Petersburg bar for Yuri's eighteenth birthday. The party itself had not started there, but at a restaurant. Although, Chris had made it his personal job to get the party to "elevate" as he put it. So Otabek, Yuri, Viktor, Mila, Georgie, Phichit, and Yuuri had all migrated to a local bar, which was where they were now. 

Viktor had to admit, this was not his plan. 

He had expected a fun dinner with friends for his all-but-adopted son, and it was what he and Yuuri had flown over for. Have a party, stay a few days, and generally take tons of pictures and make at least a few good memories. But then again, he should have known by now that if Chris was coming then things would not go according to plan.

So Viktor was sitting by himself on a bar stool, sipping distastefully at straight vodka while everyone else was on the dance floor. He didn't want to be here.

Yuuri had only recently left him. Previously, it was Yuuri and Viktor sitting at the bar, sipping drinks while everyone else partied themselves silly for the fact that Yuuri couldn't  _party_ with a broken foot that was still healing. But then Chris had come over, half drunk, and picked Yuuri up off of his stool and carried him away.

Viktor frowned at Yuuri's crutches and half finished drink still next to him. Chris hadn't even let Yuuri get his only way of transportation.

Granted, Viktor hadn't just let Chris carry off his fiance. He had gotten up and chased after Chris with his Yuuri in his arms, but the crowd in the bar had swallowed them, leaving Viktor no way of knowing where they had went. And while the bar wasn't very large, on a Saturday night like tonight, it certainly seemed like it.

Viktor took another angry sip of his drink before Yuri stumbled over to him. He sat on the stool that Yuuri had once occupied, head lolling, eyes drooping, a mystery drink in his hand.

"Viktor! Vikkkkktttooooorrrrr!! My dad, my  _papa"_ he started, popping his p's, "are you going to have some fuuunnnnn? Or just sit there?"

Viktor had to keep a hand on Yuri's arm to keep him from falling over. Yuri was trashed.

"Yuri? Why don't we go home? You have had more than enough to drink and I think-"

" _Dddddaaaaaaaaddddddd!_ I don't wanna!" He whined. "Besides, you have to [hiccup] save mum first."

This got Viktor's attention how. His heart lurched in his chest. No, Yuuri had to be fine. He couldn't have gotten hurt again! They had already come so far, healed each other from Yuuri's disastrous fall too much to suffer another blow. It had only been a little more than three months since the Grand Prix, if Yuuri had gotten himself hurt Viktor was going to tie him to the bed and never let him out again!

"What do you mean? What happened?" Viktor demanded. Yuri waved him off as if to say,  _no big deal, just chillax everything is great._ But then Yuri got a conspiratorial look in his eye and leaned forward. 

"He's got a  _boyfriend."_

That was it. Ignoring the cry of protest from the bartender, Viktor kneeled on his stool so his head was above the crowd and he could see the back of Yuuri's. Viktor pushed his way through the crowd as fast as he could, forgetting all kinds of manners as his mind raced. 

No, no this was not happening. Yuuri couldn't have....

Viktor had finally reached where Chris had taken his beloved at was greeted by a scene that horrified him. Yuuri was sitting on a table that had no chairs, his legs from the knees down dangling over the end so he wasn't standing on his ankle, a full cup in his hand and a anxious look on his face. His cheeks were flushed, but Viktor could tell that it was not from alcohol, but fear. Chris was on the floor, leaning up against one of the table legs and gripping about Yuuri  _not_ being stone cold drunk by now.

"Yuuri~! I gave you that cup an  _hour ago_ and it's still  _full!"_

But that's not what made Viktor's blood run cold and boil at the same time. No, it was  _some filth_ who had himself wrapped around Yuuri. He looked about the same age as Viktor, with steel grey eyes and brown hair styled to complement his sharp jawline. He was leaning into Yuuri, his hands plastered on both sides, trapping Yuuri and keeping him where he was. The stranger's face was barely an inch from Yuuri's clearly uncomfortable one. Like most people here tonight, that man was drunk.

"Come on, baby, don't be shy. You have such a nice ass, don't you want to put it to good use?"

"No. No, get away!" Yuuri put his cup down and made a move to shove the stranger away, but the man just smiled like a predator and caught Yuuri's wrists. Viktor was nearly there, nearly within reach! _Hang on Yuuri!_

But then the man did something had made Viktor's blood pound in his head, jealously and hatred bubbling deep inside his chest. With Yuuri's hands still trapped in his grip, the man surged forward and connected their lips. Yuuri yelped with surprise and the stranger took it to his advantage, roughly pushing Yuuri down onto the sticky table top and made a move to join him, but never got there. 

Viktor grabbed at one of the man's ankles and yanked  _hard_ so the man fell back. Viktor grabbed him by the collar and pulled both of their faces together abruptly. He watched as the lust in the stranger's eyes melted into confusion, anger, then terror in a split second.

"Don't you  **dare** touch him again, don't even  **fucking look**. He is  **mine** and only mine." Viktor kept his voice deadly low, but he knew that he got his message across just fine. The stranger scrambled away immediately after Viktor let go. Viktor turned and was met with a sobbing Yuuri.

"Viktor! I'm sorry! I-I tried to get him off and t-told him no but he wouldn't leave! A-and I didn't have my crutches-"

Viktor tightened his grip on Yuuri, yet pulled away so he could meet their lips in a demanding kiss. Yuuri gasped, but Viktor only kissed him harder and deeper in response. Yuuri hesitantly started to kiss back, and Viktor couldn't be happier. He needed to make it even more obvious that Yuuri was taken. That Yuuri was his and no one else could ever have him. Ever. Viktor pulled away, but didn't go far.

"I love you. I love you, and I know that wasn't your fault. And I will  _never_ let that happen again. You are mine, Yuuri, and I'm yours." Viktor still didn't have a good grip on reality and had almost no idea as to what he was saying. He had countless emotions surging through him along with adrenaline and an intense need to claim Yuuri. Not necessarily in a sexual way, just a way to make sure that no one else would make the mistake of trying to touch him again. Viktor caressed Yuuri's back in their embrace until he calmed. 

"Viktor?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can we go?"

"Yes" he breathed, picking Yuuri up and easily carrying him. He called over to Chris that they were leaving and to not stay out too late. They made their way back to the bar and paid their tab. Still holding Yuuri, Viktor handed him his crutches, but stopped Yuuri from letting go and hopping down with a simple 'no'. Viktor carried him all the way outside and--since their hotel was only two blocks from the bar--all the way to their room. 

Like a light switch, the tenseness eased in both of them and they relaxed. Viktor set Yuuri down on the couch and they snuggled up together. After a few minutes, Viktor started to kiss across Yuuri's jaw. Once he made his way all the way, Viktor moved his lips to Yuuri's ear, his cheek, his forehead, just anywhere that Viktor could see. It was when Viktor brought his mouth down on Yuuri's neck did he flat out  _moan_ , the sound making Viktor shiver. Viktor grinned maliciously. He focused his affections on Yuuri's neck, sucking several dark bite marks. Viktor kissed south, unbuttoning the first button on Yuuri's shirt so he could tease at his collarbone. Yuuri gasped.

"V-Viktor...." Viktor eagerly left more hickeys on Yuuri's pale skin before surging up to capture his lips. They smiled against each other before Yuuri opened his mouth invitingly and Viktor slid his tongue inside. Their tongues spared as hands roamed everywhere, and before long Viktor was missing his shirt, pants, and left sock, Yuuri's shirt open and in his underwear (A/N  **both** of his socks were off). They kissed hungrily, swept up in a passion that neither of them had felt so strongly before. Viktor pushed the shirt off of his partner's shoulders and kissed him everywhere. His shoulders, arms, the flat plane of his stomach, every muscle Viktor could reach. He slowly made his way down until he was face to face with Yuuri's crotch. Viktor looked up to confirm in Yuuri's complete want for this. When he met with lust-filled chocolate brown irises, Viktor made the offending garment disappear. 

Viktor slipped his own underwear off and pressed himself close to his beloved. Breaking their kiss, Viktor leaned close. 

"How do you want this?"

"Mmm j-just I need it....anything....anyway....I just  _need_ this."

Viktor smirked.

"Then let me take care of you."

Viktor kissed Yuuri as he flipped them on the couch so now Yuuri was on top. He snaked his hands down so they rested on Yuuri's ass and he gave a light squeeze. He kneaded both cheeks, earning a few moans from Yuuri before he slipped the tip on his index finger inside. It was a tight fit, but Yuuri still bucked back.

"Please...."

They continued for a while, Viktor thrusting one, then two, then three fingers inside Yuuri's tight ass and kissing and touching the whole time. Pretty soon, Viktor had Yuuri shamelessly thrusting back on his fingers, arching his back and moaning with nearly every touch. Viktor then took charge, drilling purposefully against Yuuri's prostate until he was at the point of coming. When Yuuri was right on the verge of letting go, Viktor made his fingers retreat.

"Viktor!"

"Ah ah, good comes to those who wait." Viktor said, shaking his finger. Viktor flipped them again and stood up. When Yuuri moved to join him, Viktor put a hand on his chest and commanded him, "Stay," and Yuuri sank back down. He hurried to the bedroom where a bottle of lube and box of condoms were carelessly placed on the nightstand. He returned to Yuuri and stood over him as he rolled on the condom and lubed up his cock, never letting their eye contact break. Viktor gently positioned Yuuri's legs around his waist, careful of his ankle. He then leaned over Yuuri so they were face to face and slowly pushed in. 

Yuuri gasped and then moaned as Viktor bottomed out and set a rough pace. Their bodies rocked together in harmony, each thrusting to increase the friction. They needily crashed their lips together.

"Mine....all mine....."

"Yours...." Yuuri moaned. 

Viktor latched back onto Yuuri's neck and sucked a deep hickey. He tongued at all of the other ones decorating Yuuri's skin, and it wasn't before long Yuuri was too close to bear.

"V-Viktor! AH! I'm.....I'm c-close.....so so so close just Viktor..... _please....._ " Yuuri wasn't sure what he was asking for, but he needed it. 

"Shhh, that's alright. Come on Yuuri, cum for me. Let go."

Viktor thrust hard on Yuuri's prostate and felt the change immediately. Yuuri clenched and arched his back, Viktor's name on his lips as he came. The sudden pressure on his penis additionally sent Viktor over the edge and he shuddered, his eyes fluttering as he experienced the throes of orgasm. Once the high melted away, they kissed, and it was slow and sweet.

* * *

They showered together, but it wasn't slick bodies forcing themselves against one another, sharp pants and load moans. No, it was soft smiles and the washing of each other's bodies as if they were worshiping. It was Viktor supporting Yuuri as he washed his hair and Yuuri kissing every one of Viktor's knuckles after he cleaned them. It was slow and happy and embodied the most important part of any lasting relationship: love.

After the shower together, Yuuri dressed in a pair of briefs and one of Viktor's long sleeved shirts. When Viktor saw his choice in clothing, he grinned. The two of them snuggled up together on the couch of their hotel room and laughed at the stupid reality shows that were on this late at night. Pretty soon, Yuuri was yawning into Viktor's shoulder and whining for Viktor to carry him to bed. Viktor laughed at Yuuri's adorableness and happily swung him up into his arms. Carrying his fiance bridal-style, they disappeared into the bedroom, the still-on television forgotten. Viktor and Yuuri cuddled up under the sheets in each other's arms.

"I love you, Viktor."

"I love you too, Yuuri. No matter where we are or what we are doing. I promise. I will never stop loving you. Even if I have to beat up a few people every once and a while for hitting of you."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm not the only one with good taste." He leaned in and captured Yuuri's lips.

"Sap."

Viktor laughed into the kiss he and Yuuri were sharing. Yuuri laughed too, and then they were both giggling in each others arms. Before long, they quieted and Viktor pulled Yuuri against him so Yuuri was curled up against him, head against Viktor's chest. Viktor knew that from this position his left arm (which he was leaning on because they were on their sides) was going to be numb in the morning but he decided that it was worth it.

And they softly fell asleep sharing each other's breaths.

* * *

Viktor woke up before Yuuri, which wasn't unusual. He stared at his fiance snuggled up against him so peacefully for a bit and played with his hair before Viktor's rumbling stomach forced him out of bed. He shuffled into the kitchen and made himself some hot chocolate and was mixing his drink when Yuuri appeared. Viktor caught his breath.

Yuuri had his crutches tucked up under his arms and was leaning on them so he could stand in one place. He was still in Viktor's shirt--the sleeves now pushed up to his elbows--and where Yuuri had reached to rub his eye, it exposed a bit of that stomach that Viktor loved to kiss. He had no pants on, just in his briefs, showing of his long and muscular legs in such a way that it gave Viktor flashbacks to not only the previous night, but other nights where kisses had escalated. Yuuri had his glasses on loosely and one eye closed while he rubbed the other with a hand that was half rubbing and half in Yuuri's unruly bed-head. His mouth was slightly parted.

Viktor froze, mid stir, his eyes wide, mouth ajar.

_I am the luckiest man alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! I am going to make this a series because I have a lot of ideas, but as it is they would not work due to timeline reasons (unless you guys give me a really good prompt that ties really close to this chapter) and I wanted to do a Yuuri/Yuri fic (not related to this at all) because of an idea a friend gave me.
> 
> Things I want to white about in this series:  
> Victurri wedding  
> Viktor and Yuuri buying an apartment and moving in together (hatsetsu or saint petersburg? Idk YOU GUYS PICK)  
> a family vacation (?)  
> Viktor and Yuuri at one of Yuri's competitions  
> ****If you guys have ideas let me know!!
> 
> And last but not least, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE COMMENTS, KUDOS, BOOKMARKS, AND EVERYTHING ELSE!! EVEN IF YOU READ ONLY THE FIRST THREE WORDS OF THIS STORY YOU PEOPLE HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY YOU MADE THIS TEENAGE WRITER!!!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> мой любимый------my beloved  
> Я люблю тебя, Юри------I love you, Yuri ****Note: in Russian, they spell the name Yuuri as Yuri
> 
>  
> 
> What did you guys think? Again, I was half asleep when I wrote this so it probs has a lot wrong. Let me know if your guys find any mistakes and if you guys like this, I will write a second and or third chapter with domestic victurri and when Yuuri is recovering. If I do write those extra chapters, then there will also be tons and tons of fluff! If you guys want another chapter just let me know and I can write it up real quick. 
> 
> Have a great day and thank you for making it to the end of my probs really crappy fic :D


End file.
